


For all I care, he can go fuck himself

by KashioYui



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Anime, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashioYui/pseuds/KashioYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz’s parents wants to meet the guy who cured Noiz, but Koujaku won’t let that happen. That bean sprout couldn’t take care of Aoba for sure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Why have I just found Dmmd hell when my friends had already crawled out, I shall never know. The trip to Germany is largely based on Noiz x Aoba drama cd.

Koujaku is a virtuous man and he just so happened to come across his childhood friend and a shady bean sprout in a weird conversation. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but they were sitting really close and they seemed really serious. Are they going out? Not that Koujaku’s jealous but to be fair, he knew Aoba first. He vowed to protect Aoba and If anyone’s going to date Aoba, it’s Koujaku. Uhh no homo, of course. Kinda. Okay, maybe a little homo. The important thing is, Koujaku is a virtuous man and he just so happened to find the stain on the wall interesting. The fact that he was straining his ear to hear what Aoba and Noiz were talking about should be irrelevant.

“It’s like I feel too much. So weird.” Noiz stared at his hand making a grasping motion. Koujaku noted that the piercings on the bean sprout’s face were gone. It made him look younger, Koujaku mused. 

“Just relax, you’ll get used to it!” Aoba smiled encouragingly and patted the back Noiz’s other hand. Is that considered as holding hands? Like the homo kind? The blond turned his attention to Aoba’s hand on his and grunted in response.

What is this? Some kind of girly chit-chat his customers like to talk about? Or was Noiz confessing to Aoba? Maybe they were already together? The hair dresser tried to listen for more but several drunk Dry Juice ribsters started singing some awful song and drowned out every other noise. Koujaku sighed and headed toward the bar to find his other buddy.

“Your members gotta improve their singing, Mizuki.” He motioned his hand at the rowdy singing guys.

“Aww let them have their fun. They aren’t gonna improve without practicing.” Mizuki let out a laugh and ordered more beer for the both of them.

“How’ve you been? This place is as lively as always, so I take it that you’re well?” Koujaku grinned.

“Yeah, the headaches are gone and Black Needle’s business is decent. Without Rhyme, the members are more focus at the jobs now and all is good.” Mizuki downed his beer and chuckled. “Can’t say the same for you, huh?”

“What?” Koujaku furrowed his eyebrows. Things were well with Benishigure too!

“I meant you.” Mizuki smiled sadly. “You tend to zone out a lot since the Platinum Jail thing.”

“Oh, well, a lot had happened there…” Koujaku sighed and drank his beer.

“A lot had happened there a month ago and you still had no progress with Aoba.”

“Yeah, it’s just so… No, wait. What?” Koujaku stared incredulously at Mizuki and felt his face burned.

“Jeez, I was in a coma but I ain’t blind, Koujaku. The three of us hung out way too much.” Mizuki thought for a while. “Tab’s on you for making me the third wheeler.”

“What? Shit, was it that obvious?” Okay, he is officially homo for Aoba. No escaping, now.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him far too many times.” Mizuki ordered more drinks from the bartender. “Be glad Aoba is oblivious as fuck.”

Koujaku wasn’t sure if Aoba being oblivious was good or bad. All he knew was when he saw Aoba and Noiz leave Black Needle together, his chest ached.


	2. Go fuck yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku lost his chance.

It had been almost three months since the fall of Oval Tower. Everything was back to the way it was, just without Rhyme. Well, not exactly.

Koujaku smoothened out the knots in the lady’s fine hair.

First, there’s Aoba. Aoba is pretty much the same, pretty Aoba as before but the fluffy Allmate Ren that used to follow him around was now a decoration of sorts in his room. That day, outside the rubble of the Oval Tower, we were all surprised when Ren couldn’t speak and barked instead. Aoba just cried and cried and hugged the Allmate until he eventually passed out on the ground. Since then, Ren was inactivated and laid on the small cushion he always slept on. Aoba never bought a new Allmate and that was it. He was back to the way he was now, but sometimes Koujaku would catch him stroking his bag absently as though Ren was still there, popping out his fluffy head to look at Aoba.

Koujaku asked if the lady wants a new hairdo. Same as before? That’s fine as well.

Then there’s the bean sprout kid, Noiz. He gave Ren a check up while Aoba passed out and found that nothing was wrong. “This model wasn’t programmed to talk in the first place.” He muttered, perplexed at his own findings. He hung out with Aoba a lot in the first few weeks, then suddenly, just disappeared. Ruff Rabbit was no more and so was he. Clear asked about it at Tae’s place and Aoba vaguely said something about the kid going to Germany. Guess that’s where the all the techies go.

Snip, snip. Pieces of hair littered to floor.

Clear pops out randomly in Heibon and Tae’s house. He sometimes strolls into Black Needle and chats with Mizuki and brings cans of peaches (peaches?). Mizuki always seemed frustrated and annoyed but even though he threatens to throw out the peaches, he never does. Is he still sick or something? Aren’t canned peaches equivalent to hospital dessert or something?

The lady’s hair colour was kinda similar to peaches. Koujaku swiftly braided it and tied it into a sophisticated flower bun.

Oh yeah, there’s Mink too. He had gone to god-knows-where and Scratch was now leaded by another guy that was decent enough. Koujaku sighed internally. Things have changed a lot, haven’t they?

Koujaku let out an easy smile and the lady blew him a kiss. He thanked the lady for her payment and saw her out. That’s the last appointment for the day.

“Koujaku! Aoba sent a message!” Beni flew out from a corner and chirped.

Koujaku picked up the Coil he left on the counter and check the message. Gathering at Black Needle later? Sure thing, he could definitely use a drink or two.

***

“Yo.” Koujaku greeted and gestured the dark haired, pale skinned guy that kinda sorta looks like Aoba. “New friend?”

“Koujaku, glad to see you!” Koujaku smiled and took a seat. Aoba was being unusually happy for some reason. Aoba carefully set up his coil on the table and video called Noiz. Wow, was that a three piece suit? What happened to the fugly neon trash clothes?

“Hi Noiz! They’re all here, now I can announce something important to all of you altogether.” A very ecstatic Aoba nodded at Koujaku, Mizuki and Clear. “Allow me to introduce : Ren!”

“Umm… Hello.” There was no mistaking the familiar deep voice of Allmate Ren.

A wave of confused silence washed the table.

“Is he like a human model Allmate now?” Noiz asked. “I wasn’t aware that such models exist.”

“No, he’s like an actual human right now. It’s a long story and you all will need booze to wash it down so prepare yourselves, yeah.” Aoba rubbed the back of his head nervously.

***

“So you’re saying he’s a part of you,” Mizuki said slowly, trying to process the information. “And he is now in your dead twin’s body.”

“Does that mean I have two masters now, Aoba?” Clear was still not quite clear.

“Whichever you prefer, I guess.” Aoba shrugged.

“Well, Ren had always been Ren so I’ll stick to Aoba as my master. Is that okay, Ren?”

“Yes, it’s no problem at all.” Ren nodded.

“And are you two…” Koujaku stopped staring at Aoba and Ren’s connected hands and looked right into Aoba’s eyes. He willed himself not to quiver and asked. “Are you two together?”

“That is correct. Aoba and I are officially lovers.” Ren answered as Aoba blushed into his own hands. Koujaku stiffened and forced out a blessing.

“Wow, Aoba. You can literally go fuck yourself now.”

Noiz crackled voiced from the Coil made everyone paused. Aoba widened his eyes as Noiz cockily smirked.

“THAT.” Mizuki pointed at the Coil. “THAT WAS GOLD.” Mizuki burst out laughing, followed by the rest.

Koujaku laughed so hard he was on the verge of crying. Back when he thought Noiz and Aoba were dating, Koujaku claimed that he would be a better lover as he knew Aoba first and knew Aoba the longest. Now, Koujaku had lost Aoba to Ren, which essentially was Aoba himself. He had lost Aoba to Aoba.

Koujaku downed another mug of beer. The whole thing was just so ludicrous he had to laugh and let the alcohol do its work. Everything was a mess and he’ll deal with this mess tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow sounds greaaaat. Aoba can go fuck himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the first part is kinda choppy. Tell me what you think about this style format :)  
> P.s. The Mizuki liking canned peaches thing was from the April Fool's Special Drama cd.


	3. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back.

“Ugh…” Koujaku lay lifelessly on the couch after facing the porcelain god in Mizuki’s bathroom. 

“Damn, you got hammered hard.” Mizuki came in from the kitchen and offered Koujaku some water.

“Did I do any crazy shit?” 

“Well you were drinking like crazy and kept laughing and repeating Noiz’s joke about Aoba fucking himself.” Mizuki sighed. “It was a really good joke too and you ruined it for all of us.”

“I didn’t tell Aoba about… you know…” Koujaku fidgeted nervously.

“No, you didn’t. But you did try to pet Ren’s head and told him how tall he had grown.” Mizuki snorted. 

“Oh no.” Koujaku groaned.

“Then Noiz called you ‘an old man with Alzheimer’s ’ and you tried to punched the Coil hologram of him.” Mizuki chuckled. “Thank god Clear got a hold of you and you eventually passed out in his arms. He’s the one who hauled your ass here so go thank him later.”

“Better get going then.” Koujaku handed the empty glass to Mizuki and stood up. “Thanks for the stay.”

“Hey,” Koujaku was almost out the door when he heard Mizuki call out to him. “I’m sorry about Aoba.”

“It’s okay.” The thought of Aoba made his chest ache. “I’ll get over it, I suppose.”

Neither of them believed Koujaku words at that moment, but they both chose to let it slide and bid their goodbyes.

Koujaku headed back to his apartment for a shower and a long, long nap. He canceled all his appointments for the week and decided to just have the whole week to himself to nurse his broken heart. 

 

The next day, he was invited to Tae’s house for dinner. Apparently, bean sprout was back for a while from Germany. Just as well, Koujaku thought, he could thank Clear there. He wasn’t sure about handling the sight of Aoba and Ren together but he’ll try. He sighed all the way there.

There was a fancy looking antique car parked outside Tae’s house. Was this Noiz’s car? He peered through the window and saw a green bunny charm hanging on the rearview mirror. Yep, definitely Noiz’s car. Who would have thought the brat would own such sleek car.

“Like what you see?” A familiar voice surprised Koujaku.

“Noiz.” Koujaku frowned. Noiz was in a grey three piece suit and he looks so, so mature. He could quite call him bean sprout anymore.

“Old man still remember my name, huh.” Noiz sneered.

“Wow, you clean up nice.” Koujaku blurted. 

“Better than you, old timer.” Even in a suit, Noiz was still a brat, Koujaku decided.

“You’ll always be a bean sprout to me.” Okay, that may have come out weird. Noiz looked at him oddly and rolled his eyes.

“Just get your ass in there, old man.” Noiz turned and went inside the house. Koujaku shrugged and followed suit. 

Tae’s cooking is delicious as always. There won’t be any leftovers after this meal. Koujaku was generally having a good time there as long as he doesn’t look at the couple right beside him. Instead, he focused on the food and thanking Clear for that day. 

“So,” Aoba asked, after the meal. “How’s Germany?”

“Fine, I guess. Working for my family’s company as my brother’s assistant.” Noiz gave a warm smile. That’s rare. “Theo’s a smart kid, he’ll do great.”

“That sound’s really nice!” Clear pipped in. Aoba and Ren nodded in agreement.

“When are you going back?” Ren asked. 

“My flight’s tomorrow evening, and I’m taking Aoba with me.”

“What?” Mizuki was dumbfounded. “Are you serious?”

“Who the fuck do you think you are, showing your pretty face here and trying to abduct Aoba?” Koujaku flipped.

“Aww,” An amused smile played of Noiz’s lips as he cooed. “He thinks I’m pretty.”  
Mizuki had to hold Koujaku back from hitting Noiz, until Tae came and hit him and Noiz in the head. After a lecture, she presented a basket of pastries and threatened to kick them out if they made ruckus again.

“Uhh… Noiz?” Aoba smiled nervously. “You know I can’t just leave everything behind and go with you right?”

“My parents wants to see the guy who healed me of my condition, it’s just for a few days.” Noiz pouted.

Condition? What condition? When did Aoba became a doctor?

“Oh, like a vacation, then?” Aoba visibly brightened. “Can Ren come along?”

“I had only bought tickets for two.” Noiz shrugged as if it wasn’t his problem and Koujaku was mad. 

“Listen, brat. You don’t just come here and steal Aoba away to a foreign place. How would you even take care of yourself, much less Aoba?” Koujaku gritted his teeth.

“I supposed you’d get yourself a ticket and follow us all the way to Germany then?” Koujaku paused. That’s not a bad idea, considering he had his whole week to himself. 

Noiz smirked and added. “Stalkerish old man.”

Koujaku promptly charged at Noiz, and held him by his fancy ass collar. Noiz drew back his arm, preparing a punch to Koujaku’s face. Koujaku swung his fist quicker and just right before it came into contact with Noiz’s face, Tae bellowed and ordered them out.

“Don’t ever bother coming back until you two had settled you argument.” With that, Tae slammed the door at Noiz and Koujaku’s face.

Koujaku sighed. He turned to blame the blond brat for this whole fiasco but Noiz had already revved up his car and sped off. 

“Beni,” The Allmate crawled out from the folds of Koujaku’s kimono. “book me a ticket to Germany tomorrow.”


	4. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku learns German from Noiz, hey!

“Koujaku, you’re too hot headed.” Beni lectured. “Are you sure about this?”

“Well I’m not letting Aoba go to Germany alone with that brat.” Koujaku tugged his luggage along. “If I’m a stalker, so be it.”

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know you.” Beni snuggled in Koujaku’s red jacket pocket and turned to sleep mode.

Koujaku was lucky enough to get the same flight as Aoba. He called Aoba to confirm, even though Aoba tried to discourage him from going. Dressed up in a modern attire, Koujaku boarded the plane and silently prayed that everything would turn out just fine.

***

“Is this your first time on a plane?” Aoba seemed to be fidgeting a lot.

“Hey, not everyone is used to flying in this big metal thing like you.” Koujaku could almost hear the pout in Aoba’s voice.

“Big metal thing? What era are you from?” Noiz chuckled. Hm, Noiz’s laugh sounds pretty nice.

“Too bad Ren can’t come along. He said he’d be my replacement in Heibon for the time being.” Aoba sighed.

“Mm. Too bad we’ve got the old man stalking us too.” Noiz raised his voice slightly higher on purpose.

Koujaku had used his charms and exchanged seat with the pretty brunette, claiming that his seat had got switched up and separated from his friends, Aoba and Noiz. He ended up sitting right behind of Aoba, diagonally towards Noiz, and Noiz kept being irritating. Thank god the man sitting next to him put on some huge ass headphones and slept all the way. Koujaku wasn’t in the mood for being a friendly seat mate with Noiz dicking around in front.

After several hours, Aoba seemed to have slept and Koujaku could hear Noiz tapping away, probably on his coil. Koujaku took the time to glance through the language application he had install in the airport (Thanks, Beni), trying to learn simple German phrases.

“Guten Takku…” He mummured quietly at the given phrases. “Dan Kay…”

The tapping abruptly stopped and Koujaku heard Noiz scoffed. Noiz’s seat reclined, just enough for Noiz to show his amused face and not hit the knees of Koujaku’s seat mate.

“The fuck do you want?” Koujaku scowled.

“Guten Tag.” Noiz pronounced it with a standard German accent. “If you’re gonna do it, then do it right.”

“Are you actually trying to help me?” Koujaku eyed the blond brat skeptically. 

“Just trying to help the elderly.” Noiz’s eyes twinkled with mischief and Koujaku cursed under his breath.

“You better not be teaching me shit.” If a living, breathing German was going to teach me their language, why not? Koujaku mentally shrugged and gave in.

“Scheisse. Now that’s shit.” Noiz grinned.

“Cute. Now back to uhh…” Koujaku looks at his coil. “Guten Takku.”

Noiz just laughed and shakes his head. “Tag. Kinda like saying ‘Takku’ but Tae looms over you while you’re midword and you just shut the fuck up.” 

Koujaku snorted at the visual image. “So like… Tak?”

“Yeah,” Noiz smiled. “Just try to soften down the end. Don’t want you sounding like you killed someone.”

Just like that, Koujaku’s mood turned sour and he muttered a lame “thank you” to stop talking to Noiz. It’s not the brat fault, Koujaku told himself, Noiz was just joking.

“Hey,” Damnit, the brat just wouldn’t stop annoying him. “Jeez, you really cut the steam there.”

“Just leave me alone.” 

“I’m your German tutor, old man.” Noiz rolled his eyes. “Either that or you can tell me what’s bothering you so I can laugh at your ass. I’m bored as fuck right now.”

“Fine.” Koujaku sighed. “Guten tag.”

“That’s decent enough.” Noiz nodded. “Now, Danke. Don’t drag the end like you drag your ass.”

“I do not.” Koujaku huffed. “Danke.”

“Wilkommen.” Noiz smirked. 

Koujaku turned off his coil, he had a German right in front of him anyway. They ran through several phrases until Koujaku had got the hang of it, then Noiz taught Koujaku how to introduce himself. (He told him the phrase for ‘old man’ too and Koujaku almost hit him.) When that’s done, Noiz decided to let him in on some swear words.

“Ich liebe dich.” Noiz snickered. “That means ‘You’re annoying me’, don’t use it on Aoba.”

“That means I can use it on you instead, right?” Koujaku countered.“Ich liebe dich, Noiz.”

Noiz faltered for a second and scowled. The blond then turned away to face the window. Was the brat really that sensitive? Koujaku frowned and thought. Maybe the swear phrase was harsher than Noiz’s given translation.

“Hey brat, it was just a joke. Don’t get angry about it.” Koujaku leaned forward to apologize. 

“It’s okay.” Noiz stared out the window into the night sky.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t use that phrase. It’s probably way harsher than the translation you gave me, huh?” Koujaku rubbed his arm nervously but Noiz merely replied with silence.

“You’re probably tired from teaching me. I’m glad to have you teaching me this German stuff.” Koujaku babbled. “I probably shouldn’t have used that phrase. It was probably something awful. You aren’t that annoying, really. In fact, you’re kinda cute when you’re not being a brat, you know?”

Shit, that came out weird. Koujaku mentally kicked himself for spouting stupid shit like that. He wanted to console Noiz, not declare his undying love to him. Not that he likes Noiz like that, even though he’s kinda cute. No homo. Koujaku groaned into his hands at the thought. Think Aoba. Peaceful, calming Aoba.


	5. Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Noiz is one big tsundere in this chapter.

“Koujaku, wake up!” Aoba?

“Beauty sleep is over, old man.” Aoba. Noiz. Airplane. Germany. Oh.

“I can’t believe we’re here already!” Aoba exclaimed. 

They got off the plane and waited at the German airport for… well, Koujaku didn’t really know what. He was there to look after Aoba and he had no idea where they were going to stay. Probably with Noiz’s family, Koujaku frowned. Was Koujaku allowed to stay there to or would he have to find a hotel nearby? He looked at Aoba ooh-ing and aah-ing at everything in the airport. If it’s for Aoba, he’d take the risk to survive in this unfamiliar place. It was Koujaku’s choice to come here so he will take full responsibility of his own lodging and stuff. 

“I wonder if Ren would like this?” Aoba peered at the cakes through the airport’s café’s display glass. 

“”I think you should get him some on the way back to Midorijima.” Koujaku felt his heart sank whenever Aoba mentioned Ren but smiled warmly nonetheless. He shall cherish these few days alone with Aoba before letting Ren take over.

“Oi, ride’s here.” Oh yeah, there’s Noiz too. Koujaku sighed and tugged Aoba away from the café.

“Woah, it’s so elegant! Is it antique?” Aoba eyes widened at the sight of the car.

“It's my father’s interest of sorts.” Noiz quipped.

“Young master.” The driver greeted and helped them with their luggages. 

Koujaku was bewildered. First, Noiz appeared to be some kind of rich kid. Secondly, Koujaku was sure Noiz wasn’t just rich, he was rolling in gold rich with the rare antique cars and the suit upped drivers. And thirdly, why is Noiz’s driver speaking Japanese? Koujaku violently turned around and saw foreign Westerners walking around. This was Germany for sure.

“Koujaku, what are you staring at?” Aoba called from the front seat. “Get in the car!”

Koujaku smiled sheepishly and scrambled into the car. Noiz was seated beside him but he refused to look at Koujaku and opt to stare ahead instead. Koujaku decided to leave the Noiz alone and chatted with Aoba instead. 

“We’re in Germany!” Beni chirped as soon as he was activated. “I’m taking photos to make everyone back home jealous, hah!”

“Hey Noiz, where are we staying?” Aoba enquired. Koujaku was glad Aoba asked, he needed to find a cheap hotel near their lodging.

“My apartment.”

“Oh, you’re not living with your family? Makes sense, I guess.” Aoba chattered.

“Hey, what street is it on?” Koujaku asked, ready to locate a nearby hotel with his Coil. “I don’t suppose you have enough room for me?”

“Hmph.” Noiz looked out the car window. “You can have the couch.”

“What? Oh.” Well that’s convenient. “Danke.”

Noiz turned to stare at Koujaku in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but promptly clamped it shut and returned staring out the window.

“Wow, Koujaku. When did you learn German?” Aoba was thoroughly impressed.

“You won’t believe it but I learned some phrases during the flight.” He gestured to Noiz. “This potato here help.”

“I’ve upgraded from bean sprout to potato, huh?” Noiz rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Aoba dramatically faked shedding a tear. “You two are finally getting along. I’m so proud of you both.”

Noiz thought he was discreet but Koujaku caught him smiling with a faint blush on his cheeks before looking out the window to hide his face. Maybe the brat was really excited to bring his friends over and tried to hide it. 

“We have arrived.” The driver pulled the car to a stop in front of a really fancy looking building.

Noiz thanked the driver and lead Aoba and Koujaku inside. The interior was somewhat similar to Platinum Jail, but it was a whole new of classiness here. There was this air of professionalism and Koujaku couldn’t help but feel out of place. They took an elevator to the floor Noiz’s apartment was on, and there was even an employee there to help you get to your floor. How hard was it to just press a button? Why do you need someone to do that for you?

“Woah!” Aoba, as always, was fawning over every detail in Noiz’s apartment.

“That’s your room,” Noiz showed Aoba the guest room. “Your luggage will be sent up shortly.”

Koujaku blew a low whistle at the sight of his bed for the time being. He plopped himself onto the comfy couch and found a screen popped up in front of him. There were several options to choose from but the whole thing was in German. Koujaku switch his Coil’s translation app on and scanned the words. Settings: Normal. Movie. Massage. Bed. 

Bed! Koujaku selected the option and felt the couch’s back reclined until the whole couch became a flat bed. A compartment popped out from the armrest and Koujaku found two pillows and a neatly folded blanket in it. Holy fuck, this was so damn cool. Beni chirped and jumped happily on a pillow.

“Making yourself home already, old man?” Noiz stared down at jumping Beni.

“Wow, your place is really something.” Koujaku would overlook any stupid nicknames if he got to stay on this cushy couch. “Thanks for letting me bunk here.” 

“Whatever.” Noiz shoved his hands in his pocket and went to the kitchen. Koujaku scooped Beni up to prevent his Allmate from going after Noiz.

Koujaku scooped Beni up to prevent his Allmate from going after Noiz and called Mizuki on his coil. He was mildly surprised that Clear’s voiced cheerfully answered the call instead.

“Hi, Koujaku! Mizuki’s asleep right now so please leave a message!” Oh, yeah. It’s night time at Japan.

“Right. Tell him I’m in Germany, and I won’t be back till next week.” Koujaku decided to not question Clear’s presence.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat? You really flew all the way to Germany to take care of Aoba and Noiz? That’s so nice of you!”

“Yeah, something like that. Hold on.” Koujaku sent Beni to get Aoba.

“Clear! Oh my god, I have so much to tell you.” Aoba plopped himself beside Koujaku and begin rambling to Clear about all the Germany so far. Koujaku watched fondly as Aoba animatedly describe the weirdly named food they had on the flight but it turned out to be surprisingly tasty. 

“Anyway, we’re going to meet Noiz’s parents tomorrow.”

“We are?” Koujaku gaped.

“Yeah, he told me just now. Noiz’s said they are ‘tolerable’ since he was cured, but I’m still pretty nervous.” Aoba frowned a bit.

“If it’s Aoba, I’m sure everything will turn out just fine.” Clear assured.

“Wait, wait. Do I have to go too or will I be here?” Koujaku cut in to ask.

“You’ll be going too. Don’t want an old man dying in my house out of neglect.” Noiz appeared from behind them, making Koujaku jolt in surprise. 

“Hi, Noiz. I hope everything goes well for you!” Clear chimed.

“Hope so.” Noiz yawned and started walking to his room. “Gonna take a nap.”

They all bid their farewells and ended the call with Clear since it was late there. Koujaku tentatively asked if Aoba wanted to call Ren, but he waved it off and said he had already called him as soon as he reached Noiz’s apartment. Koujaku wasn’t sure how to react so he suggested check out the shops nearby, to which Aoba excitedly agreed. With Beni on Koujaku's shoulder and the translation app on their Coils, they set off to venture the foreign, German area.


	6. Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku's not date with Aoba in Germany.

“Koujaku! Do you think Ren would like this?” Aoba tugged on Koujaku’s arm and pointed at the detailed porcelain dogs on display.

It wasn’t a date, it was a not-date outing in foreign Germany. Koujaku had to remind himself that every time he had the urge to hold Aoba’s hand as they walked. Not that Aoba was helping to make it feel like an actual date, with countless mentions of Ren. Beni probably got tired of hearing Koujaku’s constant sighing and perched himself onto Aoba’s shoulder instead.

Aoba had stop talking and was looking at him expectantly. Koujaku nodded with a smile, agreeing to whatever Aoba said even though he hadn’t listened to a single word. Beni rolled his eyes at Koujaku while Aoba’s face lit up in delight. 

“I knew the blue one looks cuter! Hang on, I’ll go buy it.” With that, Aoba and Beni went into the shop.

This can’t go on for much longer, Koujaku thought to himself. Koujaku pounded the fact that he and Aoba won’t be together as lovers into his head as he watched the busy street. A familiar flash of blond caught his eye. Wait, didn’t Noiz say he was going for a nap? Why was he entering the quaint little café across the street? He strained his neck to see if it really was Noiz, but the big, shady umbrella stands were blocking his view. 

“What are you looking at?” Aoba walked up to Koujaku as Beni perched on Koujaku’s head.

“I thought I saw Noiz walking into that café just now.”

“That kid said he was going to take a nap before we left.” Beni stated and flew down to Koujaku shoulder.

“Maybe it’s just another blond German?” Aoba suggested. “Locals probably looked all the same to us foreigners.”

Koujaku hummed in agreement and decided to drop the subject. They decided to have dinner in a highly reviewed restaurant nearby.

***

“I didn’t get a chance to say this earlier, but I’m really glad you came to Germany with me.” Aoba finished the last of his black forest dessert. “Having you with me makes me feel safer, just as always.” That sweet, sweet smile reminded Koujaku of when they were younger.

Koujaku poked his dessert with the fork. This would be a perfect moment to confess. To tell Aoba just how long he had thought of Aoba as more than friends. To hold his hand and tell him that he would hold on to their childhood promise and protect him till the end of time. To make only one request, that is for Aoba to be forever by his side.

“Koujaku?”

No. It wouldn’t be fair for Aoba. And Ren. Koujaku had years to confess his feelings but he didn’t. Now that Aoba had made his choice, confessing will only make things awkward between them. 

“I’m glad I could be of help, though I’m sure Noiz wouldn’t let a thing happen to you too. He really matured somehow.” 

“Damn, why do all of you guys want to protect me like I’m some damsel in distress? I can fend for myself too.” Aoba pouted. “That aside, Noiz really had matured in his months of disappearance, huh? I’m glad you two aren’t constantly at each other’s throat anymore.”

“Well, he isn’t that bad I supposed. I’m grateful that he let me bunk on his couch. He seemed a bit off once we reached Germany though…” Koujaku recalled Noiz not-so-subtly avoiding eye contact on the ride to his apartment.

“Off? Well, he does look tired from the flight. He has been working hard in his father’s company too. I’m sure he’s secretly glad you came to babysit me so he could get some well deserved rest.”

Koujaku wasn’t so sure how “glad” Noiz is about him coming to Germany but he nodded his head anyway. 

***

On the way back to Noiz's apartment, Aoba found a food stall selling wurst and decided to have a snack. Koujaku, well, he tried his best to keep a straight face on.


	7. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Aoba meets Noiz's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much 75% of this chapter's content was plucked out of the drama cd. Sorry for the wall of dialogues.

“I shall excuse myself. If more refreshments are needed, do not hesitate to notify me.” The maid pointed the small button beside the table. She then curtsied and left the waiting room to the three of them.

“Japanese?” Aoba raised his eyebrows at Noiz. “Why are they all speaking Japanese?”

Noiz explained that his grandmother was Japanese and his grandfather had encouraged the use of Japanese language in the household. He shrugged and added that his parents have business with several Japanese companies too and being bilingual helps their status.

“Sorry to intrude,” Koujaku coughed. “But could someone tell me why we’re here?”

“My parents wanted to meet Aoba,” Noiz scoffed. “To show their gratitude or some shit.”

“They seem like nice people,” Koujaku recalled. When they first stepped into the mansion, the pair greeted them warmly. They apologized for having some work to finish before attending to them and kindly lead them to the waiting room. “While you’re the one who reacted coldly to them.” 

Noiz scoffed again and rolled his eyes, making Koujaku’s blood boils.

“Koujaku, please stop.” Aoba tried to calm him down.

“His parents were kind to him,” Koujaku thought about his mother, her soft smiles and her warm hugs. “But the brat couldn’t fucking appreciate them!”

“They called me a disgrace to the family, fucking locked me up and kept my brother away from me since I was a child. They merely tolerated my face now because I was finally not a monster anymore.” Noiz growled. “I think I have the right to hate them.”

The room was quiet. Koujaku looked at Aoba for affirmation, to which he nodded sadly.

“Was it because of the condition Aoba cured you of?” Koujaku asked quietly. 

Noiz let out a frustrated groan and nudged Aoba to deal with Koujaku. Wow, Noiz was really uncomfortable with this. Koujaku noticed the blond pouting and fidgeting. Aoba cleared his throat awkwardly and explained.

“So, Noiz was able to feel again after you used Scrap on him.” Koujaku processed the information. “Guess that explains the girly chit-chat back then.”

“What?” Aoba had a puzzled look on his face.

“Nothing.” Koujaku brushed it away. He was, of course, a virtuous man who doesn’t eavesdrop on others’ conversations.

“Nii-san!” A flash of blond busted through the door and headed straight for Noiz.

“Theo!” Noiz smiled and embraced the guy into a long hug. They then exchanged some lines of German, which was too fast for Koujaku to catch on any familiar phrases. 

“This is my younger brother.” Noiz introduced with a proud smile.

“Hi, my name is Theodore.” He looked a lot like Noiz, except with longer hair and a cheerful face. 

“Toto?” “Tee Doe?” Noiz snickered at Aoba and Koujaku struggling with the foreign name. 

“Just call me Theo.” Noiz’s brother laughed and extended his hand to Aoba. “You must be Aoba. My brother told me a lot about you!” 

“Yeah, wow! It’s great to finally meet you, Theo.” Aoba shook Theo’s hand and exchanged pleasantries. Aoba cured Noiz, of course he would tell his brother about Aoba. 

“And you are?” Theo turned to Koujaku. Koujaku wasn’t jealous that Noiz told his brother about Aoba, and only Aoba, but there was a churning sensation in his chest he will not address.

“I’m Koujaku. Nice to meet you.” Koujaku gave Theo a firm handshake.

“Oi.” Noiz sounded irritated. “Didn’t I teach you how to introduced yourself in German?”

“What? But Theo can speak Japanese!” Koujaku retorted.

“I think nii-san wants you to get used to German. After all, we are in Germany.” Theo smiled encouragingly. “I can at least help with that.”

Koujaku grumbled but did as told anyway. Theo cheerfully gave Koujaku a thumbs up while Noiz rolled his eyes. 

Aoba chatted with Theo and made Koujaku felt more and more like a third wheeler. He peered at Noiz, who was sighing happily at the two chatterboxes, and corrected himself. Koujaku was a forth wheeler. He never should have come here in the first place, Koujaku thought as he finished his cup of red tea. 

The button on the side of the table lit up with a chime and a sweet voice informed them that Noiz’s parents will attend to them shortly. Theo looked at his watch and apologized. He had work to do and must excuse himself. Koujaku watched as Theo gracefully exited the room and couldn’t help comparing him to Noiz.

“He sure knows how to handle social interactions well.” Koujaku commented.

“He’s pampered by my parents. Good for him not ending up like me.” 

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room.

There was an abrupt knock on the door. Noiz’s parents entered with the maid dutifully following behind them. 

“Sorry for the long wait. Was the tea to your liking?” Noiz’s mother waved at the table and the maid refilled each of their cups.

“Oh, yes. I was surprised by the refined taste but I found it delicious.” Aoba kept a polite smile.

“I’m glad to know.” Noiz’s mother nodded at the maid and had her exit the room. “Once again, thank you for healing my son. Please accept this little trip to Germany as our gratitude. I’m sure tours will be arranged for you to explore this wonderful country.”

“Theo came by just now, right? He caused quite a havoc. He wasn’t of any trouble to you, I hope.” Noiz father’s Japanese, to Koujaku’s surprise, didn’t come with an odd hint of accent.

“No, not at all.” 

“He threw his luggage aside the moment he reached home and ran straight to here. It was very unusual for him to act like this.” 

“He probably wanted to see his brother immediately. They seemed very close knitted.” Koujaku supplied.

Noiz parents paused and frowned at Koujaku as if had only just noticed his presence. 

“That’s our mutual acquaintance from Japan, remember? He too had helped me, alongside Aoba.” Noiz looked defiantly into his parents’ eyes.

“Ah, yes. Our apologies.” Koujaku instantly recognized their expressions. It was one of masked indifference, the same one his father put on in front of important guests when he introduced Koujaku as his heir.

“It’s unbelievable how attached Theo is to his brother." Noiz's mother wondered aloud. "I still cannot understand why. They were not particularly close when they were younger.” 

“Children have their own world, I suppose. We wouldn’t understand their sudden change in behaviors even if we tried.” Aoba frowned at Noiz's father's words.

“You’re right.” Noiz’s mother agreed. “He’s the only brother Theo has after all. I guess that’s the matter of being brothers.” 

“Or you could call that being attached to the family.” Noiz’s father’s words seemed to be laced with another meaning, making Noiz fidget uncomfortably.

“It’s time for us to leave.” Noiz interrupted.

Aoba seemed surprised. He opened his mouth to question Noiz, but Koujaku placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

“Leaving already? You can stay for a while more if you want.” Noiz’s mother offered.

Noiz insisted that he had an appointment to attend to and hastily left the mansion with Aoba and Koujaku. The ride back to Noiz’s apartment was quiet, neither one of them knew what to say to each other.


End file.
